


Silver Threads

by dementxa



Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa
Summary: Based on the prompt for ZevWarden week, day 6 - Dressing Up. Anophis is preparing for Alistair's coronation.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813306
Kudos: 10





	Silver Threads

Anophis shifted somewhat awkwardly. The outfit was a little tight around his chest, painfully crushing his ribs every time he took a breath. He twisted his torso a few times in hopes that the movement would loosen the fabric a bit. It didn't.

Still, disregarding this small inconvenience, the outfit was quite nice. It was expensive, made specifically for him by the same person who apparently made the clothes of the Orlesian empress. The colours were a bit too bright for him and it seemed that the man who had crafted them had a fondness for gold thread and gemstones. As a rogue and a hunter, Anophis preferred clothes which enabled him to remain unnoticed. There was no hope of doing that in these particular clothes, which were made to be seen. Then again, he was the guest of honour this evening and he expected he'd be the centre of attention no matter his attire.

Zevran came in the room at that moment, bringing his musings to a halt. Seeing what he was wearing made Anophis's jaw drop. Whereas his own outfit could pass for tastefully extravagant, Zevran's was outright kitschy! Lavish ornaments in gold covered every possible surface of his waistcoat, from the high collar and the hems of the wide puffy sleeves, all the way down to the waist. The trousers were modest in comparison, made of the same dark red velvet as the waistcoat but sporting fewer decorations, save for a thick leather belt with golden studs and a line of pearls and gold lace running down the side of each leg.

However, instead of opting for an equally expensive and lavish pair of shoes to go with his outfit, Zevran had his favourite Antivan leather boots on. The same Anophis had gifted to him so long ago. They were quite aged now, with the leather even cracking in several spots. Still, Zevran remained as fond of them as ever.

"Amor! Look at you!" Zevran quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Anophis. He took him by the shoulders and squeezed them, beaming with joy. "Such a handsome man! Those nobles will be on you like flies on honey all night!"

"I hope not!" Anophis flinched at the prospect of nobles with wandering hands. He tossed his head to shoo the thought away, then turned to face the mirror again. "You really thing I look good? I'm not used to wearing such flashy things... "

"I think you look more than good." Zevran embraced him from behind and rested his chin on Anophis's shoulder. "This rich green colour really suits you. Brings out your beautiful eyes."

"You don't think it's too bright?"

"Not at all." Zevran pulled Anophis's hair away from his face and kissed him on the cheek. "Will you leave your hair down?"

"Not likely. It'll get in the way all the time. I'm just waiting for it to dry a little and then I'll braid it."

His hair had grown quite long, going past the middle of his back. It tended to get under his clothes and either tickled him or clung to his skin when he was sweaty. It was rather annoying and he didn't want to be seen scratching himself during the coronation. What a humiliating start to Alistair's reign that would make! Braiding his hair was the wisest option. Besides, he was always complimented on his hair, so obviously the style suited him.

“Braiding it sounds good,” Zevran agreed while playing with his hair. He was running his fingers through it and then taking individual strands and curling them around his fingers. “I've grown used to being the only one who sees you with your hair down. I don't want to share that with the Ferelda royal court.” He snickered, but suddenly stopped and gasped. "Amor, look! You're starting to turn grey!"

"Am I?" Anophis smiled. "I suppose it was to be expected. I'm not a young man anymore. And the past year and a half was rough."

"It was indeed." Zevran nodded. "But we both managed to come out alive. And heroes at that too! Can you imagine?"

Anophis smiled a little sadly. While he was happy that they had indeed prevailed over the darkspawn, he couldn't ignore the fact that the Blight had left the kingdom in chaos. Thousands of people had perished, towns and villages were left in ruins, and the war between the nobility, temporarily halted due to the darkspawn threat, had ignited anew. Alistair had a tough few years ahead of him as the leader of a kingdom that was barely holding it together. Anophis had promised to assist his friend in any way he could and he intended to keep his word. Though he wasn't sure how he could help, as he was entirely ignorant when it came to politics.

"Amor, what is this?"

Zevran had moved to his writing desk, his attention having been drawn to a small chest sitting on top of it.

"Oh, that's Alistair's crown. He asked me to keep it safe until the coronation."

"Is it, truly?" Zevran's eyes lit up. He suddenly looked like a child holding a new toy. "I have never seen a king's crown up close. Amor, may I sneak a peek?"

"Alright, but be careful with it."

Grinning from ear to year, Zevran opened the chest. The crown lay inside, on a red silk pillow. Anophis watched with amusement as his beloved's smile dimmed. He picked the crown up and rolled it in his hands, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"You seem disappointed," Anophis said with a chuckle. “Is the crown not to your liking?”

"It is hideous!" Zevran turned to him. "This is... so plain! Look at it, amor! Look!"

Anophis had to agree. The crown indeed was of a rather simple design. It was nothing more than a headband, made of heavy but rather unsightly darkened gold. If anything, to Anophis it resembled more of a tiara than a crown. Zevran seemed to think so too, as he mercilessly continued with his criticism.

"Such a terrible colour! Whoever crafted this ought to be flogged, for not even the most pitiful of kings deserve such a disgrace of a crown! Oh, what was our Alistair thinking by choosing this thing? He shall be the laughing stock of Thedas, you mark my words, amor!” He wrinkled his nose. “Such a sad waste! It ought to have had a few gems at least. What kind of a crown has no gems?!"

"I don't think Alistair had a choice in the matter. Arl Eamon commissioned the crown.” Anophis shrugged. "Oh well, he'll only need it for tonight, right? Perhaps when he finds a queen, he'll order a new, better-looking pair of crowns. I-Zev!"

Taking advantage of his distraction, Zevran had swiftly placed the crown on Anophis's head. Anophis tried to take it off, but Zevran grabbed his wrists and held them firmly. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“No, even your handsome looks cannot make this thing any better ...”

"Zev, stop messing around!” Anophis tried to shake his hands free. “Someone can walk in at any moment! I can't be seen with this thing on my head!"

"No one should be." Zevran laughed. "Relax, amor. I just wanted to see what you would look like as a king. You'd make a good one, you know."

"I doubt it." Managing to pull one hand out of Zevran's grasp, Anophis quickly took the crown off and threw it in its chest. "Even if Ferelden could accept having an elf on the throne, I'm not sure I'd do a good job of it."

“Why not?” Zevran insisted. “You are wise and brave, modest and generous, and you clearly care a good deal about the people of Ferelden.”

“I am no leader, you know that.”

“I always thought that those who didn't want to be leaders would make the best ones.” Zevran smiled. “Ah, but just imagine what being a king would be like! You'll live in a wonderful castle, with servants to fulfill your every whim, you'll dress in the finest of silks and sleep in a bed as soft as a cloud! Maidens from all over Thedas will fall at your feet and beg for your hand in marriage.”

“Meanwhile the man I truly want to be with will watch from the sidelines, for our love will be forbidden,” Anophis added. “I'd take you over a kingdom any fay”

“I am flattered, amor. But remember, forbidden does not mean impossible.” Zevran sighed dreamily, bringing his hands to his chest. “And wouldn't that be exciting! We'd sneak around, and arrange secret meetings in all kinds of shady places, all under your royal guards' noses! Oh, what fun that would be!”

Anophis laughed as Zevran went on, expanding their would be royal life with further details. What a child he could be at times! Like a sunflower, he always turned to the light, the warmth of the world, always seeking and appreciating the joys in his life, no matter how small – or imaginary, in this case – they were. And this man, this wonderful, kind, bright soul, found joy in him. The thought almost brought him to tears.

“-and then I rise through the ranks to become your personal servant! And we are together every hour of the day and night, and no one is the wiser!” Zevran clapped his hands. “And in the mornings, I wake you up with a kiss and dress you in your kingly clothes, and then you're having breakfast with the wife that your advisors chose for you, and she is telling you how much she loathes you, for you have eyes only for me, of course. And I come in and pour your ale, and our hands brush and we exchange quick glances before I retreat again, knowing that in a few hours, we will be meeting in the wine cellar and will make passionate love! Doesn't that sound so romantic and tragic, amor?”

“It does indeed,” Anophis agreed. He pulled Zevran in for a tight embrace and kissed him. “Unfortunately, I have no intentions of becoming king, ever. I suppose you'll have to settle for loving me as a poor peasant.”

“Oh, well!” Zevran laughed. “We all make sacrifices for love, don't we?”


End file.
